Road To Paris A Stewie & Brian Story
by YourJustLikeMe
Summary: I had this idea for ages now and decided to make it a story   I DO NOT OWN FAMILY GUY OR THE CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

ROAD TO PARIS

(I DO NOT OWN FAMILY GUY OR THE CHARACTERS ...)

"LOIS! LOIS! ..." Stewie shouted from his bedroom.  
>"Brian Could you go see Stewie for me?" Lois asked.<br>"Sure Lois..." Brian hopped down from the purple sofa.  
>Brian made his way upstairs and into Stewie's room.<br>"LOIS!" Stewie shouted but then stopped when he saw Brian come in the room.  
>"Ok Stewie What is it?" Brian asked.<br>"Heyyyy B-Ri" Stewie said sweetly.  
>Brian Sighed "Stewie... answer my question please".<br>"Oh... N...Nothing..." Stewie said.  
>"You obviously want some thing?" Brian breathed "God your more difficult than Peter when he watches Charles In Charge!".<p>

((-Cutaway Gag-))

"Peter... Do you know where my collar is?" Brian Asked.  
>"Mmmm" Peter Mummbled "Peter?" Brian Snapped.<br>"Stewie's in the kitchen..."  
>Brian Sighed and walked away.<p>

((-END-))

"That...That was Awkward..." Stewie said.  
>"Yeah ... I couldn't think of anything else" Brian Replied.<br>"... Ok i want Gram Crackers" Stewie whined.  
>Brian Rolled his eyes "Figures... Ok I will get them".<br>Stewie Smiled "Thanks Briannn" Stewie said sweetly.  
>Brian went out the room to get Stewie's Gram Crackers.<p>

Stewie sat up and grabbed his teddy friend Rupert and looked at him.  
>"Heh... I remember when I loved you Rupert but now..." Stewie trailed off.<br>Stewie smiled at himself "Brian... Oh Brian".  
>Stewie reached under his pillow and pulled out a picture of Brian.<br>"People may think im a stalker or crazy but Brian just has a thing to make me love him" Stewie whispered.  
>"You are a stalker Stewie" Stewie made Rupert say.<br>"I AM NOT YOU SON OF A *****!" Stewie shouted at Rupert.  
>Stewie started to strangle his Brown bear friend "DONT CALL ME A F****** STALKER RUPERT!".<br>Just then Brian walked in with three Gram Crackers in his paws.  
>Stewie Stopped and looked up "Oh Hi! B-Ri".<br>"Here you go Three Gram Crackers" Brian gave Stewie his snack.  
>Brian looked down and saw a picture "hey whos the picture-" Brian froze.<br>Stewie Chuckled nervously and said "you".  
>"Wh...Why The Hell Do you have a picture of me Stewie?" Brian asked.<br>"Um... Its Ruperts" Stewie Babbled.  
>"Is Rupert Gay?" Brian chuckled.<br>"No..." Stewie answered.  
>"Then why does RUPERT have a picture of me?" Brian joked.<br>"OK OK Its mine ... I have it because im... im making a robot of you" Stewie Lied "And i need a picture to get you to look right".  
>Brian smiled "Alright" Brian Started to walk out the door "night" Brian flicked off the light.<br>"Brian wait!" Stewie Shouted.  
>"Yes Stewie?" Brian turned.<br>"Can you tuck me back in? PLEEAASSSEE!" Stewie Begged.  
>Brian rolled his eyes and sighed "alright Stewie".<br>"Thank you Brian" Stewie Smiled.  
>Brian tucked the covers into Stewie and puffed his pillow.<br>"Alright All Done..." Brian said.  
>"Thank you" Stewie half smiled... what he really wanted was a kiss...<br>Brian Leaned down and whispered "What im about to do is not going to make me gay... OKAY".  
>Stewie's heart got faster and he nodded.<br>Brian Breathed in and kissed Stewie's Forehead.  
>Brian then walked out the room.<p>

"Rupert... Brian... Kissed... Me" Stewie Breathed.  
>Stewie thought for a minute...<br>"I know I Should confess to Brian In France! Maybe Paris!" Stewie said to himself.  
>"It is the City of Love..." Stewie made Rupert say.<br>"Thats what i thought Rupert" Stewie replied "The... City Of Love! perfect... time to make phone calls!".


	2. Chapter 2

(THANK YOU NIKKI FOR REVEIWING xD) I feel loved BTW :)

"OH MY GOD! Thank you so much Don ... Wait ... weren't you a publisher... No... Alright... Am I gay... I guess... DO I want to go out with you? NO! Im taken... Thanks for the plane tickets" Stewie snapped his mobile shut "Well ... I hope I will be taken...".  
>"Ok Rupert ... now to lie to get Brian to come with me..." Stewie sat beside his bear friend.<br>"Why dont you say that you need a part for the 'ROBOT' Brian you're working on" Stewie Made Rupert say in a High voice.  
>"Great Idea rupert!" Stewie agreed.<p>

What Stewie didn't know was Brian was listening to him behind his door...

"So Stewie's taking me to Paris... LIKE I DONT KNOW THE REASON" Brian laughed walking away.  
>Brian stopped... "Wait... If im ok with this... does that make me... GAY".<br>"I need to check..." Brian walked back to Stewie's room and knocked on the door.  
>"WHO IS IT? IF ITS LOIS OR THE FAT MAN GO AWAY!" Stewie complained.<br>"Its Brian" Brian said.  
>"BRIAN!" Stewie jumped "Wait.. WAIT A SECOND" There was a bang... clutter... boom and a SLAM.<br>"Alright come in" Stewie chirped.  
>Brian turned the handle and opened the door.<br>"Hey Stewie..." Brian bit his lip.  
>"Heyyyy B-Ri..." Stewie said sweetly.<br>"You know we have been all over the world but we haven't been to one place... One of my dream places to go" Brian said casually.  
>"Where?" Oh No Stewie thought this may ruin my plans.<br>"Paris" Brian smiled.  
>'PARIS! PERFECT Brian wants to go any way' Stewie thought.<br>"Alright... I can arrange that B-ri" Stewie smiled.  
>"Great" Brian gave Stewie a peck on the cheek.<br>Both Stewie and Brian got a shiver up their spines...  
>Brian got up and walked out the room dumb founded.<br>"RUPERT! He did it again and not for a Bed time kiss" Stewie said "Does Brian Love ME...".

((With Brian))

"Why... Did...I ... Do THAT!" Brian struggled for words "I need to see my therapist".  
>Brian ran down stairs and grabbed his keys off the sofa and ran out the door and into his car.<p>

((LATER ON))

"Wow Brian you haven't been here for years..." The therapist said "What is it now?"  
>"DOC..." Brian exhaled "Im gonna come out clean... I think ... I may be... GAY".<br>"GAY?" The therapist said "How do you know".  
>"Well whenever im around... lets call him... Stewie... Whenever im around him.. i feel tinglly and whenever i kiss him... Im hypnotized" Brian explained.<br>"Uh huh" The therapist finished scribbling on his note book "Well... Brian... You are... deffinately Gay".  
>Brian exhaled "Thanks for not holding back Doc... I appreciate it" Brian shook hands with him.<br>"Any time Brian, thats what im here for" The Therapist said as Brian walked out the door.  
>"Now... I know im gay does that mean I could like kiss Stewie all i want?" Brian wondered "NO we are related...".<br>Brian made his way to his car "But we aren't REALLY related... It still... sane... But a 8 year old dog kissing a 1 year old doesn't seem right".  
>"Yeah but we could keep it a secret..." Brian said as he got into his car.<br>"Keep what a secret" A voice said.  
>Brian jumped and turned to the back seats "STEWIE! why the HELL are you here?".<br>Stewie shrugged "Wanted to be here".  
>"Alright..." Brian calmed down.<br>"So what are you keeping a secret" Stewie smiled.  
>"N...Nothing" Brian turned his keys and started the gas and drove off.<br>"Come on B-ri you can tell me ANYTHING!" Stewie said.  
>"Alright..." Brian sighed "I Love some one".<br>"OHHHH WHOOO!" Stewie asked.  
>"Not your concern" Brian blushed.<br>'OH F*** I HOPE HE DIDN'T SEE THAT!" Brian thought sweating now.  
>Stewie smiled mischeiviously "Oh boy it must be hot in here Brian you are sweating".<br>"I guess so..." Brian said.  
>'S***!" Brian thought 'He saw'.<br>"What you listening to" Stewie said hopping to the front passanger seat.  
>"Uh... I cant remember" Brian forced his blush away.<br>"Well lets see" Stewie turned the volume up.  
>On the radio was 'Never Knew I needed' By Ne-Yo.<br>"Cool I love this song..." Stewie looked up to Brian.  
>"Me... Me too" Brian smiled to Stewie.<br>'GREAT the best song in this situation' Brian thought sarcastically.  
>"Now Its So clear I need you here" Stewie sang along "Come on B-Ri sing along".<br>"Alright..." Brian said.  
>"Your The best thing I never knew I needed" They Both sang "So when you are here I had no Idea..."<br>What both didn't realise both had blushes on their faces.

(Im sorry I JUST HAD TO ADD THAT CHEESY BIT AT THE END) xD

I do not own Family Guy or Characters or the Song If i owned FG Stewie and Brian would be together By now xD

LATER 


	3. Chapter 3

"COME ON BRIAN! WE'RE GONNA MISS THE PLANE!" Stewie shouted as he ran.  
>"COMING!" The white dog panted.<br>Stewie ran into the line to board the plane and Brian soon caught up.  
>"You took long" Stewie smiled.<br>"HEY! im getting old... Im not the dog I used to be!" Brian said.  
>The line shortened and Brian and Stewie finally boarded the plane.<br>"Now we are seats 221 and 222..." Brian looked at a peice of paper and looked around.  
>"Found em'!" Stewie shouted as he walked over to the two seats.<br>"Ah... good job Kid" Brian smiled and walked over to Stewie.  
>"I love it when Brian calls me KID" Stewie thought and then climbed onto his seat and Brian sat beside him.<br>"Right lets get you strapped in..." Brian reached over to Stewie's buckled and buckled him in.  
>"Thanks Brian" Stewie said sweetly.<br>"Any time Stewie" Brian smiled.  
>Brian reached down to his bag and put it on his lap.<br>"What you doin'?" Stewie looked at Brian.  
>"Looking for a book... I brought a few things to keep us entertained..." Brian said paw still in his bag.<br>"Good because the last time I was on a plane... Lois and The Fat Man forgot to bring... ANYTHING but the TV!" Stewie scoffed.

((Cutaway gag))

"Peter you got the luggage!" Lois shouted upstairs.  
>"YEAH!" Peter shouted.<br>"Alright meet you in the car!" Lois went outside.  
>Peter ran downstairs and lifted the TV.<br>The plugs were pulled out of there sockets.  
>Peter went to his red car and dumped the TV in the boot.<br>Peter opened the door and climbed into the car "ALRIGHT LETS GO!".

((END))

Brian chuckled "I remember that! I was at home and I couldn't watch anything!".  
>Stewie smiled "Poor Dog".<br>Brian then pulled out a small thick book out his bag and at the same time a peice of paper came out too.  
>"Whats that" Stewie reached for it but Brian quickly took it.<br>"N...Nothing" Brian stuffed it back in his bag as his cheeks went red.  
>Then all of a sudden the Plane engines started and they where off.<br>"Paris here we come!" Brian smiled and looked out the window... his face still red.  
>Brian knew what the paper was... it was a photo of Stewie...<br>"Anyway... what you reading Brian?" Stewie asked.  
>"Oh... Im reading a... I can't tell..." Brian then stopped.<br>"Why Brian... is it PlayBoy?" Stewie laughed.  
>"F*** NO! Im not like that..." Brian Said "It's just a book I don't want to share...".<br>"Alright..." Stewie left it for five minutes and as Brian didn't expect it Stewie grabbed the book out his paws.  
>"STEWIE" Brian panicked... He didnt want Stewie to see the cover... too late...<br>"First Steps Of..." Stewie Stopped "... To Be a Homo?".  
>"F***" Brian cursed under his breath.<br>"Brian... Are you A Homo?" Stewie had to resist not to smile.  
>"Nooo..." Brian Lied "It just caught my attension..."<br>Stewie nodded in disblief "Uh Huh... So why does it say on the front on a sticker... For Brian... and its from your therapist...".  
>Stewie gave a smirk "Sooo thats why you went to the therapist!" "SHUT UP Stewie don't shout it out loud!" Brian hissed.<br>"Don't worry I wont tell but who do you Like?" Stewie asked.  
>Brian began to sweat "What... what do you mean?".<br>"Now your'e gay you must like a guy" Stewie said "Do you like some one?".  
>"Uhh Yeahh" Brian hung his head "I do like a guy...".<br>"Alright... i see your emmbarrased so I will not asked for details" Stewie smiled.  
>"Thanks Stewie!" Brian perked up.<p>

((LATER))

Brian woke up as the announcer said they where in Paris...  
>Stewie's head was on Brian's shoulder.<br>Brian smiled and then shook Stewie "Wake up... we're here!".  
>"Wh..what? WHAT Paris? WOOHOO!" Stewie jumped from his seat and pulled Brian's hand... but he fell on his face.<br>"I am heavier than you... you know" Brian laughed.  
>"Yeah... I know... I was just excited..." Stewie said as he stood up.<br>Brian grabbed his bag and took Stewie's hand and ran out the plane.  
>"PARIS!" Brian and Stewie breathed in.<br>"alright before we do anything lets check into a hotel!" Brian said.  
>"No need! I covered that to! we have a apartment" Stewie smiled.<br>"Really great!" Brian said "now how do we get there?".  
>"We get a cab..." Stewie said as they started walking.<p>

((LATER))

"what the HELL!" Brian shouted "Where the F*** is a cab!".  
>"Brian... cabs here are black..." Stewie sighed.<br>"Oh..." Brian felt stupid now.  
>"AY TAXI!" Stewie shouted and a cab stopped.<br>"Bonjour" The driver said.  
>"Bonjour" Brian said as they got into the cab.<br>"198 John Drive" Stewie said.  
>"Ah wei" The driver nodded.<br>Brian chuckled and whispered to Stewie "Forgot to learn French".  
>Stewie laughed "Yeah...".<p>

((LATER))

"Stewie you got the key?" Brian asked as they reached the apartment door.  
>"yeah..." Stewie said a he reached into his pocket.<br>Stewie gave the key to Brian and he opened the door...  
>"WOW! Is beautiful" Brian said in awe as he stepped in.<br>"yeah" Stewie said looking at Brian.  
>"Dibbs on the biggest room..." Brian said.<br>Stewie sighed "alright you get the biggest room".  
>"Sweet!" Brian said as he ran to his room<p>

Yay they are in Paris! Sorry its short! Im a bit buzy!  
>:)<p>


End file.
